


The Mustache Mission By Tierfal PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, SoUarchive, tierfal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Ed and Al have no idea what they're getting into when they let Major Hawkeye recruit them one last time.[Major spoilers for Brotherhood.]
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 23





	The Mustache Mission By Tierfal PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mustache Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370072) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



right click and save as to download!

[mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-585443644/the-mustache-mission-by-tierfal) [00:30:21]

I like this one so I made a podfic even though there already is one. Whoops. Well at least now I can go listen to the other one now!

(I tagged it pre-slash because I met a non shipper who read this fic and was not happy with the 'dream' bit as they didn't want any suggestion of a 'thing')


End file.
